The present disclosure relates to a switchable finger follower for a valve train of an internal combustion (IC) engine, and more particularly, to a switchable finger follower (SFF) that provides at least two discrete valve lift modes.
Variable valve lift (VVL) systems typically employ a technology in a valve train of an IC engine that allows different engine valve lifts to occur. The valve train is formed of the components that are required to actuate an engine valve, including a camshaft, the gas-exchange valve, and all components that lie in between. VVL systems are typically divided into two categories: continuous variable and discrete variable. Continuous variable valve lift systems are capable of varying a valve lift from a design lift minimum to a design lift maximum to achieve any of several lift heights. Discrete variable valve lift systems are capable of switching between two or more distinct valve lifts. Components that enable these different valve lift modes are often called switchable valve train components. Typical two-step discrete valve lift systems switch between a full valve lift mode and a partial valve lift mode, often termed cam profile switching, or between a full valve lift mode and a no valve lift mode that facilitates deactivation of the valve. Valve deactivation can be applied in different ways. In the case of a four-valve-per-cylinder configuration (two intake+two exhaust), one of two intake valves can be deactivated. Deactivating only one of the two intake valves can provide for an increased swirl condition that enhances combustion of the air-fuel mixture. In another scenario, all of the intake and exhaust valves are deactivated for a selected cylinder which facilitates selective cylinder deactivation. On most engines, cylinder deactivation is applied to a fixed set of cylinders, when lightly loaded at steady-state speeds, to achieve the fuel economy of a smaller displacement engine. A lightly loaded engine running with a reduced amount of active cylinders requires a higher intake manifold pressure, and, thus, a greater throttle plate opening, than an engine running with all of its cylinders in the active state. Given the lower intake restriction, throttling losses are reduced in the cylinder deactivation mode and the engine runs with greater efficiency. For those engines that deactivate half of the cylinders, it is typical in the engine industry to deactivate every other cylinder in the firing order to ensure smoothness of engine operation while in this mode. Deactivation also includes shutting off the fuel to the dormant cylinders. Reactivation of dormant cylinders occurs when the driver demands more power for acceleration. The smooth transition between normal and partial engine operation is achieved by controlling ignition timing, cam timing and throttle position, as managed by the engine control unit (ECU). Examples of switchable valve train components that serve as cylinder deactivation facilitators include roller finger followers, roller lifters, pivot elements, rocker arms and camshafts; each of these components is able to switch from a full valve lift mode to a no valve lift mode. The switching of lifts occurs on the base circle or non-lift portion of the camshaft; therefore the time to switch from one mode to another is limited by the time that the camshaft is rotating through its base circle portion; more time for switching is available at lower engine speeds and less time is available at higher engine speeds. Maximum switching engine speeds are defined by whether there is enough time available on the base circle portion to fully actuate a coupling assembly to achieve the desired lift mode.
In most IC engine applications, switchable valve train components for cylinder deactivation in an electro-hydraulic system are classified as “pressure-less-locked”, which equates to:
a). In a no or low oil pressure condition, the spring-biased coupling assembly will be in a locked position, facilitating the function of a standard valve train component that translates rotary camshaft motion to linear valve motion; and,
b). In a condition in which engine oil pressure is delivered to the coupling assembly that exceeds the force of the coupling assembly bias spring, the coupling assembly will be displaced by a given stroke to an unlocked position, facilitating valve deactivation where the rotary camshaft motion is not translated to the valve.
“Pressure-less-unlocked” electro-hydraulic systems can be found in some cam profile switching systems that switch between a full valve lift and a partial valve lift, which equates to:
a). In a no or low oil pressure condition, the spring-biased coupling assembly will be in an unlocked position, facilitating a partial valve lift event; and,
b). In a condition in which engine oil pressure is delivered to the coupling assembly that exceeds the force of the coupling assembly bias spring, the coupling assembly will be displaced a given stroke to a locked position, facilitating a full valve lift event.
Many coupling assembly designs utilize a coupling pin that is configured with a locking surface that engages or disengages another locking surface to enable different valve lift modes. In the case of the known switchable roller finger followers, the coupling pin moves longitudinally within a bore of one lever to engage or disengage another lever. In many instances the coupling pin contains a flat locking surface that engages a corresponding flat locking surface.
The known switchable finger followers are switchable roller finger followers having a bearing supported roller as the cam contact surface. This is done to reduce friction. However, in certain applications, space restrictions limit the usability of such switchable roller finger followers. Further, the added weight of a roller follower increases the mass moment of inertia of the finger follower.